


Under Pressure

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, M/M, Top Hannibal, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: It's on his mind every time he has dinner with Doctor Lecter. Just a nudge at his arousal every time he sees the man take a sip of wine. He watches the way the man takes the drink, sees the liquid enter his mouth and keeps his eyes on the Doctor's throat as he swallows. He thinks of that wine rushing down into his system, into his bladder - Will thinks of the press and the pain the man must experience when he gets through a full glass.





	

Will can admit he's kind of fucked up.

Not even in the sense of his empathy towards murderers. That's its own special brand of mental instability, one he knows is understood by psychiatrists and is something he can't actually control, no matter how much he'd like to.

No, Will knows he's fucked up because this is something he can resist. These stirrings and urges he has aren't normal, can't be - everyone has a kink, something that gets their gears grinding in the best of ways, but this is just strange; unsanitary and _wrong_. This is so grotesquely hot that he can't help but wonder why nothing about him can be normal by any standards. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't about his unofficial psychiatrist, but the person in question just makes it ten times worse. 

It's on his mind every time he has dinner with Doctor Lecter. Just a nudge at his arousal every time he sees the man take a sip of wine. He watches the way the man takes the drink, sees the liquid enter his mouth and keeps his eyes on the Doctor's throat as he swallows. He thinks of that wine rushing down into his system, into his bladder - Will thinks of the press and the pain the man must experience when he gets through a full glass. 

Does he have to go? When, if he does? Would he feel the pressure in his lower abdomen when Will kisses him? Will he feel it when Will grips his cock through his pants? What about when Will runs his mouth up and down his shaft? Would Doctor Lecter want to release himself inside of Will's mouth, or would he hold himself off until he's inside of Will fully, from behind? 

What if released right after he comes inside of Will? What if he pisses inside of Will, filling him up with his cum and his piss and marks him, taints him? 

God, Will can just imagine it. Hannibal leaning over him, his chest to Will's back, his cock still being squeezed by Will's ass. He wouldn't pull out, no, he'd let the pressure build up inside of Will just as he had let it build up inside of himself all evening. He would move his limp cock just a little, just so Will could feel the sloshing inside of him. Will would keen and cry, feeling so heavy with both of Hannibal's releases. His own cock would be filling up again just from the weight of his insides. 

Hannibal wouldn't plug him up this time. He's domineering. He would want to watch it seep out of Will. He would sit behind Will, both of his hands holding Will's ass open for him. His cum and his piss would be pushed out of Will as he whispered sweet endearments; _darling boy, that's it, push it out so I can fill you up again... _He would make such a mess on the bed. The sheets would be stained and the musky stench of Hannibal would be everywhere. He'd feel it running down his thighs and feel his cheeks drenched from Hannibal's spend.__

Hannibal's hand, wet from running his release back up to Will's hole just to make him even messier, would come around and grip his newly erect cock; a pull, a tug, and Will would be coming because he can't help himself. More whispers of _Darling, come on, just once more_ and Will would be sobbing from the intensity. One more, Hannibal would say, and Will knows he doesn't mean one more orgasm. 

__No, he would mean for Will to piss in his hand. He'd keep stroking and stroking and his other hand would come up and press, just right there, and Will would be spraying all over the already soiled bed. His piss would mix with his cum and Hannibal's releases and the musk would be so intense, too intense. Will would have tears leaking from the powerful odor and God, he knows Hannibal would run his piss soaked, wet hands all over Will to mark him even further, to make him know how owned he is, how much of Hannibal's he is._ _

__Every dinner, every bottle of wine that he sees Doctor Lecter holding, ever pour of a glass and every sip makes the pressure of his arousal and his bladder rise._ _

__Will says yes to another night of after session drinks and another dinner, knowing that he won't find relief. But telling the Doctor that he looks quite parched, offering to get the Doctor another glass, another cup, is enough for now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, I bet Hannibal has to pee frequently based off his wine collection.


End file.
